Mi primera Navidad, mi primer amor
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Fate T. Harlaown nunca ha exprimentado la navidad ni lo que eso conlleva. ¿Que pasara cuando deba hacer un intercambio pero ahora 6 años despues? /No ha sido de mis mejores trabajos pero les recomiendo que lean y dejen su opinion.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Nanoha ni Fate, ni el mapache ni MSLN y sus demas personajes me pertenecen.

**2º disclaimer:Este fic** ha sido programado por el _foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction_ y esta dedicado a mi amiga Kihara CJ y a mi niña bonita (que por asuntos de anonimato no dire su nombre).

* * *

Se encontraban las 3 magas favoritas de todos en un salón de clases en medio de la "Party Hard" organizada por una de estas 3 magas. ¿Saben a quien me refiero? ¿no? bueno, no fui muy especifica que digamos. Estoy hablando de una chica castaña de ojos azul profundo de 9 años y baja estatura, ¿su nombre? Yagami Hayate, pero mejor conocida como "El Mapache".

—¿Como soportas tanto escándalo?—le pregunto una rubia de ojos borgoña que se encontraba sentada su lugar tratando de avanzar un poco con los deberes.

—¿Y vos como le haces para aislarte tanto del mundo?—le pregunto la cobriza de ojos zafiro enfrente de ella hincada para quedar mas o menos a su altura.

—Estoy asi porque no quiero atrasarme en esto...—respondio simple—...Tengo muchos deberes Nanoha, y Hayate solo me esta trasando. Sigo sin creer el caos que se forma solo porque el maestro no vino...

—Se nota que no tuviste infancia Fate-chan—dijo Nanoha en modo bromista pero Fate se detuvo un momento en lo que estaba haciendo y clavo la vista en el cielo.

—Cierto... yo no tuve infancia...—dijo en voz baja

—¡Gomene Fate-chan! Yo no quería decir eso

—Ya no importa—dijo simple restandole importancia

—Ahora que lo pienso...—dijo Hayate apareciendo detras de la rubia—...nunca habes vivido la Navidad ¿Cierto?

Fate se sonrojo.

—_¿Que es navidad?—_pregunto Fate de manera telepática a sus amigas y estas casi se golpean la frente con sus manos.

—De acuerdo... Entonces esta sera tu primera navidad...—dijo Hayate

—Entonces...—dijo Alisa

—Nanoha-chan, Alisa-chan, Hayate-chan y yo...—dijo Suzuka

—¡Haremos que tu primera navidad sea lo máximo!—exclamo Nanoha porfin

—¿Y exactamente como haran eso? Ni siquiera se que es la navidad...

* * *

—¿Intercambio?—pregunto confundida Fate al asesor del aula.

—Asi es, Fate-chan ¿no estas relacionada con eso?—pregunto extrañado el hombre canoso y ojos verdes.

—Em, realmente no... En Italia no se practica—eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrio decir—O Simplemente en mi casa nunca se practicaba

—Eso es realmente inusual...—murmuro el profesor para despues negar con la cabeza—pero de acuerdo...—dijo—...En las fechas navideñas se acostumbra dar un regalo a alguien especial para vos mostrándole tu afecto—explico simple.—Aqui se hace diferente, la gente a la que le daras el osequio sera elegida aqui al azar y no podes decirle a nadie...

—Entendido sensei—dijo la rubia de 10 años

—Muy bien ,ahora pasen a tomar el nombre de su "Amigo secreto"—dijo el asesor y Fate le miro confundida—Un amigo secreto se encarga de dejar pequeños detalles, como dulces o cosas asi, y en la posada escolar se dara el intercambio de regalos.

—Ah, ya veo...—dijo y el profesor fue nombrando alumnos hasta que llego el turno de Fate. Esta tomo un papel que tenia una caligrafía espantosa a la que sinceramente no le entendia ni un carajo.—Am, profesor...—llamo y este se acerco—¿Que dice aqui?—pregunto mostrando el papel. El pofesor rio un poco para susurrarle el nombre en el oido.

—Siguiente...—dijo

* * *

—¿Segura de que no te estas enamorando de tu amigo secreto?—pregunto Alisa a Fate, la cual veia con una sonrisa la malteada de fresa que habia aparecido en su lugar en la mañana.

—Estoy segura Alisa—le dijo a la Bannings—Yo siempre he tenido a una persona en mi corazón y dudo que algun dia desaparezca de el.

-¿Quien sera?-pregunto la rubia de ojos jade con sarcasmo

-Eso es un secreto-rio jugetonamente la rubia de ojos borgoña pero de ahora 16 años recordando con una sonrisa el primer intercambio de regalos en su vida. Su amigo secreto era Nanoha la cual nunca ha mejorado su caligrafia. Le regalo algo sencillo, una bufanda color blanco la cual siempre ha usado desde que se la obsequio.

Fate rio de nuevo.

-Esta buena esta malteada... ¿Me pregunto como sabe que me gusta la fresa mas que nada?-dijo tomando un poco mas. Este amigo era diferrnte a todos los anteriores. Pero dudaba que supiera el porque su amor a la fresa. Se que lo saben. Se debe a la maga de ojos zafiro y cabellos cobrizos. El color rosa le recuerda a su magia, el aroma de las fresas es parecido al que la Takamachi desprende al abrazarla y se preguntarla si el sabor de sus labios seria igual.

-¡Fate-chan ya baja de NanohaLandia!- le grito Hayate de manera nada discreta sonrojandola.

-Calla mapache o le dire a Vita que te golpee con Grafen Eisen-amenazo la enforcer.

-Ya, ya, no hay que llegar a esos extremos-dijo la castaña-Dentro de unas horas sera el intercambio ¿Que le piensan regalar a sus amigos secretos?

-Ni siquiera sabes quienes son-dijo Alisa

-El amigo de Fate-chan es Nanoha-chan ya que por un extraño motivo siempre le toca ella-dijo y Fate desvio la mirada.- Pero bueno y a vos no se pero quiero saber.

-Pues aguanta...

* * *

25 de diciembre es fecha en la cual se denomina como ''noche buena'' se encontraban los alumnos de 2do de bachillerato se encontraban en su posada navideña en medio del intercambio de regalos quedando solo ese grupo de 5 chicas fundado desde los 10 años.

-Bueno es mi turno-Dijo Nanoha poniendose de pie-Nunca imagine que me tocara este amigo secreto, la verdad. Es costumbre decir algo en honor al amigo pero yo hare una confesion. Yo quiero mucho a este amigo pero no como todos creen, me he enamorado de ella, porque creo ya lo han deducido es una mujer. Su mirada me ha cautivado desde que la vi. Yo le he enseñado muchas cosas. Yo me he encargado de que pudiera exprimentar la navidad, y asi como ella me dio un regalo sencillo pero de mucho valor lo mismo hare yo. Fate-chan- dejo de hablar en anonimato- Estoy enamorada de vos desde que tengo 9 años en tu primera navidad me mostraste la devocion hacia mi. Lo mismo hago yo-dijo extendiendole una bolsa con un estampado NaruHina.

Fate sonrio al ver el regalo. Una bufanda negra compañera de la que le habia dado en su primera navidad.

-Quisieras ser mi compañera ¿Tal y como lo son estas bufandas?-pregunto Fate entregandole una pequeña caja cambiando la bufanda que tenia puesta por la que Nanoha le acababa de regalar.

Nanoha vio el interior de la cajita. Un dije que marcaba 'Te amo Nanoha Atte. Fate T. Harlaown'

-Me encantaria Fate-chan- respondio Nanoha abrazandole. La ojos borgoña tomo la barbilla de la ojos zafiro suavemente y sus labios se unieron en un tierno beso mientras los demas aplaudian ante el espectaculo.

-Cof, cof-tosio Hayate falsamente- ya casense-se burlo

-Hayate-chan\Mapache!- exclamaron las chicas avergonzadas.

* * *

Porfin lo termine! Malditos exmanes...

Bueno aqui mi one-shot en tiempo y forma...

Ya despues subire uno mas apropiado durante el 19 y 26 de diciembre de MSLN, Naruto y Victorious hasta la proxima lectores. No se olviden de comentar


End file.
